Passion
by EGfan06
Summary: A one-shot where Cou and Ren decide to have some fun. WARNING: Lemons!


**Hello everyone…while usually I would NEVER EVER try to do something like this, my mind could not take it anymore.**

**Cou: Ya think? What are you even planning to do?**

**Me (Whispering to audience): What he doesn't know is that this is a lemon with him and Ren.**

**If you hate it, I won't fight you on it. I did this out of pure boredom. It has NO connection to my other story, Exodus**

**I DON'T OWN ELEMENTAL GELADE!**

* * *

><p>Things have been moving smoothly for the gang ever since the war with Chaos choir ended. The chaos choir leaders have been working with Cruz, now the arc aile leader, to establish peace. Rasati, Lillia, Wolx, and Tilal have been fine with working as arc aile agents. Cisqua, Rowan and Kuea have been promoted with Cisqua taking the rank of lueitenent. And Cou and Ren...<p>

The couple have been leading a happy life with the red lynx crew, both of them now full sky pirates. Boss and the rest of the crew have been working with arc aile to help Edel raids and stop any trouble from other crooks, even other sky pirates.

Speaking of which, one praticular sky pirate was in the shower, scrubbing himself.

Cou had to agree with his life, it was good...but he couldn't get over one fact: he and Ren had to share a bed.

When Boss brought this up to Cou, he was shocked...even more shocked when he learned it was REN's idea. Knowing she would get lonely without him, he agreed.

While he thought it was a bad idea, he grew to like it...the couple loved to snuggle.

Cou heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and the person was revealed to be Ren.

_Crap! I can't let her see me like this,_ he thought. "Ren, what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, I just...wanted to take a shower with you." she said.

Cou's mind exploded. He had never seen her naked, not even in her underclothes.

But he couldn't let her down. _Am i going to regret this? No idea, _he thought.

"Alright," he said.

Ren smiled, and took off her dress. She was wearing a matching white bra and panties.

Cou's mind exploded one more time when she undressed herself completely. Completely naked, Ren stepped in the shower.

_God, she's beuatiful,_ Cou thought. He got a better look at her. Her purple-blue hair was shiny as ever, her breasts were small, but perky and well shaped, but her emerald eyes still stood out of all her physical features.

The two hugged, the shower water beating down on them.

After scrubbing each other down (both were careful of each other's...sensitive areas) the two walked into their room, both of them wrapped in a towel.

The two decided _why not? _and kissed passionetly.

Ren couldn't take it anymore. Her tounge met Cou's, to his suprise. He did a mental shrug and did the same.

They have french kissed before, but not like this. This was pure love and passion.

About then, Ren made up her mind. _I really want to... _she thought. She decide yes, and removed her towel.

Cou was completely caught of guard, but he knew what she was thinking of, so he removed his own towel.

**AN: DO NOT READ PAST THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! LEMON WARNING! (I'm gonna hate myself for this...)**

The two got on the bed, still kissing. Cou slowly inched his arm down to Ren's chest and cupped her right breast, massaging it and rubbing her nipple.

Ren moaned softly, and grabbed Cou's hand and placed it on her left breast.

As Cou continued to massage her, Ren, enjoying every second, snapped. "Please, come inside me." she said to her lover.

Cou reclutently nodded, and Ren laid down on her back.

Cou wasn't so sure about this. It was their first time, and he knew taking her virginity would hurt her a bit. But as he positioned himself, Ren gave a nod of approval, and Cou's worries washed away. His cock entered Ren's pussy slowly, as he was hoping the pain would be as little as possible.

Ren gave a small yelp, but she knew the pain wasn't as much as expected. Cou must of been very careful.

Cou took a deep breath, and started to pump in and out of Ren's pussy. Ren moaned at the pleasure her boyfriend was giving her.

While they were making love, the two tried a couple of positions, including where Ren was the one being dominant. Cou would lay on his back, and and Ren would postion her pussy on his hard cock, and would ride on it like a cowboy..girl.

Eventually, they came back to the position that they started in. Both were sweaty, but eager for more.

Both of them felt like they were going to cum any minute now. They eventually moaned and climaxed, Ren's juices spraying on her boyfriend's cock, while Cou's seed filled her.

The two broke off from each other, and then got under the sheets naked, snuggling close to each other.

"I love you..." Ren said.

"I love you too," Cou said, and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! That was stressful!<strong>

**Be sure to check out my other stories! please comment!**


End file.
